Galan (Earth-7045)
Sole survivor of a previous iteration of Earth-7045 existing before the Big Bang, Galactus (born Galan of the planet Taa) is perhaps the most feared being in the cosmos. His powers are nearly omnipotent. He has appointed a number of entities as his heralds, imbuing them with the Power Cosmic. He uses energy from the core of planets and universal sources to sustain himself. Galactus is not evil, nor is he good. He simply considers himself far above mortals and feels that his needs are important than theirs. He appears aloof to the point of indifference, and almost always acts in his own self-interest. He takes no particular joy in killing other beings, but if a few billion mortals have to die to keep him well-fed, that’s life. Secure in the knowledge that he performs an important service for the universe (maintaining cosmic balance), he considers whatever he must do to remain alive his just due. In fact, he will sacrifice anything, including his ship and sometimes heralds, to attain his goal of survival. When speaking, he refers to himself in the third person like a true potentate. Despite claiming to have no emotion, Galactus has sometimes been goaded to perform something for the sake of his honor or for practicality. When low on energy, Galactus’s empathic side begins to show through and he experiences emotion and speaks more like a common intellectual man. History Early Life Over 14 billion years ago, Galactus was was born the humanoid Galan on the planet Taa, a wondrous paradise of scientific and social achievement. However, his universe was in its final stages, with all matter on the verge of disintegrating from heat death. Galan, a space explorer, discovered a cold front threatening all of Taa. Though he was initially scoffed at, the truth became clear as the people of surrounding planets perished. Despite the efforts of Taa's greatest scientists, no solution could be found, and the population began to die off. Galan convinced the handful of remaining survivors to track an energy source of unknown power. What they discovered was a Cosmic Egg, a sphere of disorganized, compact primordial matter. Galan and his crew brought it back to their homeworld, hoping to use the energy within to save the current universe, but to no avail. The rest of the Taa-an race eventually died out, but Galan was filled with new energy and saved by the sentience of the dying universe. The sentient energy spoke to Galan him, placing him inside the egg. The Big Bang & Birth of Galactus With the next Big Bang, the Cosmic Egg matter exploded outwards, eventually condensing into stars and planets. The future Galactus and his starship were recreated simultaneously with the embodiments of Eternity and Death as a being of raw energy, though he drifted inert for billions of years while new life began to populate the universe. He would awaken, however, and created a suit of armor to harness and regulate his awesome energies, and transformed his ship into an incubation chamber, where he spent countless centuries evolving into his current form. Eventually, his craft again fell into orbit around a verdant planet, Archeopia. The advanced natives scanned the craft, detected its awesome energies, and wisely left it undisturbed. Galactus initially went centuries between feedings, seeking out uninhabited worlds that could support life; but he gradually hungered more frequently, and began consuming inhabited worlds if he could find no others. He rationalized his actions by deeming himself a higher being. In addition, he eventually encountered Eternity and Death, and the three beings hypothesized that Galactus represented a balancing force between the two opposites. more to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Cosmic Entity' **'Immortality' **'Godlike Strength' **'Godlike Stamina' **'Godlike Speed' **'Invulnerability' **'Flight' **'Energy Blasts' **'Energy Absorption' **'Size Alteration' **'Adapted Appearance': although Galactus is usually represented in humanoid form, each sentient being perceives him having a form resembling their own. Hence, humans see Galactus as an enormous armor-clad humanoid, while an amoeba-like species, for example, would perceive Galactus in an enormous amoeba-like form. **'Molecular Restructuring' **'Matter Transmutation' **'Teleportation' **'Forcefields' **'Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portal Generation' **'Telepathy' **'Telekinesis' **'Cosmic Awareness' **'Resurrection': he can raise the dead. **'Creation': Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological or bio-technical life-forms seemingly from nothing, or at least using his control over molecules to do so. **'Soul Control & Manipulation': Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will. He uses this power to alter the memories and emotions of others. **'Power/Ability Bestowal': Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. **'Vitakinesis': Galactus is able to heal himself and others from physical wounds, although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. Abilities *'Cosmic-Genius Intelligence': Galactus, as the oldest known living entity in the universe, possesses one of the universe's absolutely most advanced minds. His scientific knowledge is beyond human understanding. Reed Richards has admitted an inability to fully comprehend even the most rudimentary devices found within Galactus' Worldship Taa II. The Worldship itself is a solar system-sized construct that is said to surpass any natural world in beauty and splendor and yet within it's computers is contained knowledge so unfathomable and far reaching it can grant awesome power to those who come into contact with it, such as Korvac. Weaknesses *'Cosmic Hunger': Galactus requires unknown energies obtainable only from a certain type of planets in order to sustain his life. The suitable type of planet need not to be one where life is present, but it must have the potential to support life. When recently sated Galactus is incredibly powerful; however, the longer he goes without feeding the more his strength, power, and cosmic awareness wane. Indeed, over one month after consuming a suitable planet his power will have already been reduced exponentially, although in such a hungered state his powers are still far beyond mortal comprehension. In recent times, Galactus has been known to go without feeding for numerous months at a time bringing him to the brink of death and reducing his power to such a degree that groups such as the Fantastic Four, Avengers, Autobots, etc. can defeat him. When he first emerged from the Cosmic Egg, Galactus could go without feeding for over century before his hunger weakened him to a significant degree. Why the intervals between his feedings has decreased over the millennia is unknown. Equipment *'Elemental Converter': Galactus often employs this machine when devouring planets to help him in the conversion of matter into energy. Although he does not require this device to devour planets and will forego its use in certain scenarios, it makes the conversion of energies more efficient. *'Armor': Galactus wears a full-body suit of armor constructed from an unknown material of his own design that helps him to regulate and control his personal energy. If he were to remove the armor for an extended period, his vast cosmic energies could run rampant and potentially give him the appearance of a star. Transportation Although Galactus is capable of space travel via his own power, he disdains the needless expenditure of power and prefers to travel in starships of his own design, such as the Worldship. Weapons *'Ultimate Nullifier': this weapon has the ability to destroy any target the wielder can mentally envision. In the hands of Galactus, due to his cosmic awareness, the Ultimate Nullifier is capable of destroying entire universes and even entire timelines from beginning to end. Trivia *Galactus had devoured countless worlds, among them: **Archaeopia: first planet devoured; home of the Archeopians. **Dabola: location of one the Wreckers & Mayhem Attack Squad's greatest battles with each other. **Luphom: homeworld of the Luphomoids. **Taur: homeworld of the Taurians. **Tarnax IV: throneworld of the Skrull empire. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Taa-ans Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Power Cosmic Category:Immortals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Size Alteration Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Portals Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Resurrection Category:Biokinesis Category:Soul Control Category:Power Bestowal Category:Vitakinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Omniscience Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Galactus